We Have To Play
by rowanred81
Summary: Post-Episode 5. A little scene at Two Whales in celebration of Max saving everyone from the storm. Pure fluff and humor. Chloe gets pwned.


**We Have To Play**

"Max, dude, we _have_ to play!" Chloe said excitedly as she leaned across the booth's table. "We _have_ to!"

Max rolled her eyes in mild frustration. Two Whales had been her idea, a celebratory breakfast after somehow managing to beat back the storm that nearly leveled the entire town. A week later, after Max had been released from the hospital due to such an alarming loss of blood and fatigue, Chloe had wanted to treat her hero girlfriend to a feast. Max had whittled it down to a breakfast for themselves at Two Whales. After all, Max was _still_ paying because Chloe had no job.

"Chloe, I just got out of the hospital yesterday. Are you _cereal_?" Max didn't try to hide her weariness anymore, tired from saving everyone in Arcadia Bay and from Chloe's insistence that she could now play around with her powers, "Using my powers kinda started all this anyway, remember?"

"Because you hella saved my life a bajillion times, SuperMax. I know, I know, okay? But what if you did something simple and then rewound to like, I dunno, present proof? That wouldn't do _too much_ damage, right? Right?" Chloe's glee was halted as she watched Max reach into her bag, a look of confusion on the bluenette's face as she saw Max's face break out into a light shade of red. "Babe, don't be mad. Look, I won't ask for the rest of the day if you just do _one_ -"

Max held up a pair of black boxers with a single finger, yellow and red flames riding up the sides. Confused for a moment at the significance of Max's little display, Chloe's jaw dropped as she realized what was going on.

"You…you _stole my underwear?_ Not fucking cool!" Chloe whispered, reaching over to grab the underwear from a bemused Max and stuff it into a jacket pocket, "Dude, what the fuck?"

"That's not all I stole." Max's mischievous wink only raised more alarms before Max started to pass her a series of photographs. The first one was of Max and Chloe making out in Chloe's room. Chloe looked up to see Max gingerly wipe a small trickle of blood that was coming from her nose and returned her gaze to the photos. _Max and me kissing…I'm getting undressed…I'm…whoa, Max, you're fucking hardcore! Oh…oh, holy shit! She did that_ and _rewound! I'll never experience that! What the fuck?!_

Slamming the stack of photos onto the table, Chloe violently slid them over to Max only for both girls to notice that Joyce was standing at the table. Trying to hide the pictures, Max tried to smile as she saw Joyce's face seem to drain of color. Absently refilling Max's coffee and Chloe's orange juice, Joyce faltered for a moment before regaining her composure as she hurriedly went behind the counter. Seeing Joyce shake her head as though to get something away from her, Max wilted a little inside. _Sorry, Joyce. I'm pretty sure you didn't want to find out about us_ that _way._

"You took dirty photos of us, and then my mom gets to see them. Nice one, Max. _Hella_ smooth, and I'm being fucking sarcastic with _that_ 'hella'," Chloe said as she sighed, "I don't think we should stick around."

Both girls rising to their feet as they slid out of the booth, Max dropped a $10 for the meals on the table before taking Chloe's hand as she essentially dragged the punk essentially out the exit. Hearing the door to Two Whales close behind her as they exited the diner, Max nearly jumped as Chloe spun her around to see the bluenette glaring at her with a barely-checked temper.

"What the _fuck_ , Max? Hella uncool! Fucking totally-" Chloe started to yell before Max cut her off with a recording from her phone.

" _...if you're hearing this, me, then yes this is you. I mean, I'm Chloe and you're Chloe. Ugh, Max? This is hella stupid, dude. …Well, can I do this over? Oh, come on! Fine, Max, fine. I see how it is. A'ight, so I just wanted to let you, other Chloe, know that all the shit you've seen or whatever was_ our _idea. Max wanted to do something more kiddie, but you know how we are. Don't underestimate SuperMax, though. Girl's got some…some mad skills. Oh, before I forget! You've got to go back to 1955 and be sure to…something something about a clock tower, then head back to the present with Michael J. Fox in a DeLorean! Peace, sucka!"_

"…You took evidence that _I_ caused…all of that?" Chloe asked, waving a hand at the camera bag hanging from Max.

"I knew you would actually flip if we did…those things…and I came back with proof because you 'totally wanted to play'," Max tried to explain with an apologetic tone, biting her lower lip to keep herself from laughing.

"That's fucked up, Max…and apparently I am also hella fucked up. Hardcore, but fucked up," Chloe said as she crossed her arms, "Our first time a-and you _rewound on me_. That sucks."

" _Your_ idea, not mine! Don't pout at me, because I didn't want to rewind in the first place!" Max's hands flew up as she raised her arms in frustration at her girlfriend's pouty behavior.

"… _soooo,_ I bet I was pretty fucking awesome sauce," Chloe started, her angry expression slowly turning into a smirk as she nudged Max with her hip, "Did I punch your V-card, Maxie-poo?"

"Ugh, Che. Insert groan here," Max said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she let Chloe lead them towards the truck. Putting on her earbuds, Max played the rest of the recording.

 _"Max, there is no_ way _she's gonna believe you if you confess that this whole fucking thing was your idea. No, Max, I get that you don't want to rewind. I get it. You get to mess with everybody using your powers all the time, dude. Let me fuck with someone, even if that someone is, well, me,"_ Chloe's voice emanated from Max's earbuds.

" _Dude, we have to play?"_ Max heard herself ask, the brunette smirking as she remembered the look on Chloe's face from before she rewound.

 _"We_ totally _have to fucking play. Besides, you're only gonna show her the pics from my room. Right?"_

 _"Hella."_

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm a smartass and Max is secretly a dirty-minded prankster. 'Nuff said.**

" **Max Caulfield vs Her Strange Life" is coming along. Video game references, memes, smartass humor, and the LiS world equals an idea that had a friend of mine shooting soda out of her nose when I let her read the first battle scene. This story won't be in the same order as the game, obviously, but there will be a lot of canonical dialog as well as events from the game happening as they actually occurred in-game.**

 **Read, review, and I'll see ya for the next piece I put up.**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls :)**


End file.
